1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function toilet accessory and more particularly pertains to holding and concealing toilet articles with a multi-function toilet accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet brush holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet brush holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of concealing a toilet brush or plunger are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,679 to Rehmann discloses a toilet accessory for concealing toilet articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,452 to Reid discloses a toilet brush holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,631 to Tash discloses the ornamental design for a combined toilet bowl plunger and holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,271 to Vetter discloses the ornamental design for a toilet brush holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,775 to Murphy discloses the ornamental design for a toilet bowl brush holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,712 to Mattel discloses the ornamental design for a holder for a toilet bowl brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-function toilet accessory for holding and concealing toilet articles.
In this respect, the multi-function toilet accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and concealing toilet articles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multifunction toilet accessory which can be used for holding and concealing toilet articles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.